degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jellybean93/You and Me chapter 1
One year Elijah Goldsworthy sat on the plastic chair, he knew that they were in the hospital, but he didn't had no idea why was the reason. He tugged on his dad shirt, and Bullfrog looked at his one year old. "Yes buddy?" "Daddy why are we here?" Eli asked his big eyes shine with curiosity. Bullfrog on a eye level with Eli, and clapped him in the shoulder. "Well Mommy and Daddy friends are going to have a baby, and we're here waiting for them." Eli suddenly smiled. "I'm going to have a new friend?" "That's right buddy, Mommy is in their room helping them." Eli jumped out of his seat, "Yippee!" Eli shouted receiving a few glances from the others patients. "When can I see my new friend daddy?" Bullfrog picked Eli and placed him in his lap. "Soon buddy, but for now calm down." Eli had calm down, but was still jumping onto his dad lap, moments later Doctor Hunters had walked out of the emergency room, and walked over to them, as Bullfrog stood up with Eli in his arms. "How is she? Is the baby okay?" Bullfrog said. "Mrs. Edward is fine, and the baby is a healthy baby girl, you may go see her." Bullfrog shook Doctor Hunters hand before walking inside the doubled white door. Eli shot his head onto every direction, trying to catch a glimpse of everything around him. But he looked at his dad when he suddenly stop, now Eli was facing a white door, with a sign that show 'room 133' Bullfrog opened the door and slipped inside. Eli saw the familiar person in a sitting position holding a bundle of pink blanket; Bullfrog walked closer to the lady and placed Eli next to her, that when Eli realizes that the lady was Mrs. Edward, a good friend of his parents from high school. Mrs. Edward smiled down at Eli. "Hi Elijah, you want to meet your new friend?" Eli nodded his head. "Yes, Yes, Please." He climb closer to Mrs. Edward and saw a baby with tuft of brown hair. Eli smiled up to Mrs. Edward. Eli tugged the blue gown sleeve; Mrs. Edward looked down at Eli again. "Can I hold her please?" he begged, pulling the puppy eyes. "Very well, pulled your arm out" Eli follow direction and Mrs. Edward guide him, seconds later; Eli was holding the baby with a smile in his face. The baby slowly opened her eyes and a bright of blue eyes meet his emerald. The babies then grasp Eli finger, making Eli smiled even more. He looked at the parents. "Looks guys, look the baby is holding my finger."Eli said, he looked back down to the baby, only to receive a small smile from the baby, Eli gaped. And smiled as well, not acknowledged the snapping sounds and the flash that was coming from the parent's direction. "Hi Clare, I'm Eli, and I promise to take of you and always be there for you." Eli said to the baby, knowing that the baby couldn't understand what he had just said, but he was mostly saying it to himself, more like making a promise to her. Hey guys first story hope you like it and please read and review. Peace Jellybean Category:Blog posts